Ella
Number Ten, also known as Ella Johnson, is a 12-year-old Loric Garde girl, who was sent to Earth on a second ship, hours after she was born. The second ship is likely the ship that John has seen in his visions of the day of the invasion. If this is the case, how the antique ship made it to Earth has not yet been explained. Personality/ Appearance Ella is shown to be one of the kindest and most innocent characters. She is also very loyal and shows great respect to her Loric comrades, rarely questioning and always completing any task that is given to her. Seeing as how she is still young, she is not much of a fighter, but does not hesitate to defend those she cares for. Ella is also shown to be a very good actor, with an uncanny ability to deceive others. At one point Ella allows Marina to believe that she knows nothing of Marina's secrets and hidden agenda, while playing the perfect, rather upbeat little girl who seemed to have lost everything. Like Marina, Ella seems to have a great deal of artistic ability, as seen when Marina catches her drawing a nearly perfect sketch of their sleeping quarters. Marina gives Ella numerous compliments on her drawings, which might suggest that she believes Ella is a better artist than herself. History Very little is known about Ella's life on Earth. She and her unofficial Cêpan, Crayton, have kept under the radar going almost completely unnoticed by the Mogs, likely because the Mogs are just as unaware as the nine other Garde themselves of a tenth member of the Garde living on Earth. Ella was said to be only a few hours old when one of the elders gave her (Ella) to Crayton so that she may board the second ship. According to Number Four's vision, a baby or something that looked like a baby, was the last "creature" that boarded the second ship. This baby may be speculated to be Number Ten. ''The Power of Six'' Under the alias Ella, she is sent to the Convent where Number Seven\Marina is. Ella's mother "died in a car crash." She bonds with Seven, and keeps an eye on her. She often times disappears during the day for hours at a time, moving as Marina described "like a ghost" making little to no sound at all. Marina eventually gets the idea to have Ella help her search for the chest, and presents her with this request (unbeknownst to Marina that Ella has been looking the whole time). When the Mogadorians arrive, she and her Cêpan, Crayton reveal their true identities and help Seven escape. With Héctor helping them, they crash into a lake, where a Chimæra named Olivia lies in wait. After a long fight with the Mogadorians, they are eventually saved by Six. After the battle, they are informed by Crayton, that they have been attacked by small armies, but due to their wins, the Mogadorians leader Setrákus Ra will be coming soon. Unknown to them Setrákus Ra is already on Earth and has sealed himself up in the Mogadorian Base. Legacies She possesses the norm of superhuman abilities that the other 9 children have (enhanced strength, speed, and hearing etc.). Aeternus Ella possesses one trait that the remaining Garde do not and is unique only to her; she is an Aeternus. Being an Aeternus allows her to shift between her ages that she has already lived through, also gaining the lifespan that goes comes with each age. The are a few other Aeternus' that has been noted to have existed. Lorien's former, last remaining elder, Loridas. Telepathy As was revealed in The Rise of Nine, Ella is telepathic and can communicate with other members of the Garde. It is shown that she can do it half way across the world. It is unknown if it is because she was so close to the huge Loralite rock or not. It is also unknown if she can communicate telepathically with humans or other species. Relationships *Crayton - Ella was put on the ship only hours after her birth so her Cêpan had not yet been decided, Crayton is her unofficial guardian who travels to earth with her. *Marina - Ella slips into Marina's life at the convent with the backstory that her parents are dead and she has no where else to go. For most of the book, Marina and Ella are inseparable and usually are seen together forming a very close sister-like relationship. The two often refer to themselves as a team who will always come to one another's aid. Despite Ella's fragile, small stature, she seems to be willing to go to great lengths in order to protect Marina, seen when she attacked Gabby, a girl years older than her and twice her size atleast in her seven year old state. Trivia *It is unclear whether or not she has the scars on her. Due to maybe she did not have the charm cast on her, therefore never received the scars like the other Garde. Category:Characters Category:Garde Category:Loric